


Festival of Lights

by cunningdeb



Series: Allen-Lambert series [5]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: Children, Family, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Allen-Lamberts celebrate Hanukkah with their children. What starts as a family affair becomes a lesson in giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Lights

Adam carefully came down from the attic, lovingly holding an old wooden box that look like it would fall apart if he breathed on it. He came into the family room where Kris was clearing a table by the window and set the box down on the couch. He unlocked the lid and opened it up. Inside was a simple yet beautiful Menorah that had belonged to his great grandparents. He remembered lighting it as a child and when he and Kris started their own family, his mom passed it on to them.

“I think it could use a little polish,” Adam commented, lifting it from his cradle.

“I got it.” Kris hurried off to the kitchen and returned with some silver polish and a rag.

While Adam held it, Kris gave it a gentle cleaning, brightening the metal; however, it wasn’t as bright as the shine in Adam’s eyes.

“Do you really think Hannah is old enough to light the candles herself? I mean, she’s still only five.”

Kris concentrated on a tough spot of tarnish. “Weren’t you a year younger when you lit your first candle?”

“Yeah, but … I don’t know. I guess it’s a sign of her growing up and I still want her little.”

Kris stopped, resting a hand over Adam’s.

“She’s always going to be little to us, even when she’s 30 years old. Time marches on my love, can’t hold it back.”

“And are you going to feel that way when she stops believing in Santa Claus?”

“No – because she’s never going to stop believing in Santa Claus,” he replied intently, thoroughly convinced it would never happen.

“I’m on my way to pick up Hannah. Do you lads need anything while gone?” Mrs. Willowby called out from the foyer.

Adam looked at Kris. 

“Do we have everything?”

“Food, drinks, candles, matches, gelt – yeah, I think we’re good. We’re good Mrs. Willowby. Thanks anyway. Drive safely.”

“See you in a bit.”

Kris finished polishing the Menorah then Adam set it in a place of honor for the next eight days. Even though it was nearing the middle of December, there were no Christmas decorations anywhere in the house. Hanukkah and Christmas were two distinctive celebrations in the Allen-Lambert House. When the days overlapped, they dedicated one room to Hanukkah and one to Christmas. Adam hadn’t really kept up with his faith, hadn’t attended Temple in years, but when he had children, he wanted to continue the traditions that he grew up with, to learn about their family heritage. 

Finished in the family room for now, they headed into the kitchen and started preparing the Hanukkah meal. The women of the household were not to do any work during the first half hour after the candle was lit so Adam and Kris were getting as much ready as possible ahead of time so preparing the meal wouldn’t take so long after. They made up a batch of dough for the Sufganiyot – Israeli jelly donuts – and set it aside to rise. Joshua would be up soon, as soon as Hannah burst through the door yelling about her day and waking her little brother from his afternoon nap. She hadn’t quite mastered the difference between an outside voice and an inside voice. When she got excited, she wailed like her Papa!

“Daddy! Papa! I’m home!”

She charged into the kitchen, waving half an egg carton in her hand.

“Guess what! Guess what!”

“What!” he favorite guys yelled back.

She stopped waving her craft.

“We learned all about Hanukkah today and I made a Menorah. See? See?”

She proudly showed them her creation. Nine cups from an egg carton were glued onto the carton’s top with pipe cleaner wicks and tissue paper flames jazzing it up.

“Terrific. Now you have a Menorah for your own room.”

“I want to give it Joshie.”

“Sweetpea, that’s so generous. I know he’ll love it. Are you sure you don’t want to keep it?” Kris scooped her up, taking a closer look at his daughter’s masterpiece.

“No, I’m good.” The guys snickered. She was picking up on so much they said. They were going to have to be more careful. “’sides, I get to light the Menorah tonight and tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow,” she counted down on her fingers until she’d covered all eight nights.

“Well, first it’s time to put our things away, get your brother up and get ready for tonight.”

“No fair!” she sighed, something she said a lot when she couldn’t get what she wanted. “I want to play with Daddy and Papa.” She kicked the ground and crossed her arms, pouting.

“Now, now Sweetpea. No sour faces. We’re not going anywhere. The sooner you get ready, the sooner all of us can start celebrating,” Adam gently scolded.

“Allll-right.” She shuffled off after her nanny.

 

\--*--

 

Adam and Kris came downstairs in dark suits, Adam sporting a plain yarmulke. Mrs. Willowby wore one of her best dresses and Hannah came down in a dark blue velvet dress with white lace at the collar. Joshua was in a little dark suit of his own. 

They gathered in front of the Menorah as the sun set. Kris held Joshua and Adam held Hannah. He lit the shamash candle and placed the first candle in the Menorah.

With Adam’s hand on hers, Hannah picked up the shamash candle and lit the first candle of Hanukkah. Putting the shamash back, Adam recited the blessing traditionally said the first night.

“We light these lights for the miracles and the wonders, for the redemption and the battles that you made for our forefathers in those days at this season, through your holy priests.

“During all eight days of Hanukkah these lights are sacred and we are not permitted to make ordinary use of them, but only to look at them; in order to express thanks and praise to Your great Name for your miracles, your wonders and your salvations.”

After the lighting, the children were given their Hanukkah gelt as their present. They would be given money each night and at the end of the eight days, the money would be used to help others less fortunate. Adam and Kris had instilled in Hannah, and they would in Joshie when he was older, that they were very fortunate and had all their needs taken care of. It was the right thing to do to help others so while many Jewish children usually gave some of their gelt to charity, the Allen-Lambert children gave it all, topped up by their fathers. It was up to Hannah as to what the money was used for.

The next half hour was spent telling stories and singing songs and playing games. Hannah, Joshie and Mrs. Willowby all clapped as Adam and Kris sang the Hanukkah song:

“♫ Hanukkah, oh Hanukkah, come light the menorah  
Let's have a party, we'll all dance the hora  
Gather round the table, we'll give you a treat  
Dreidels to play with and latkes to eat

And while we are playing  
The candles are burning low  
One for each night, they shed a sweet light  
To remind us of days long ago  
One for each night, they shed a sweet light  
To remind us of days long ago ♫”

They played the Dreidel game and to everyone’s amusement – except Hannah’s – Mrs. Willowby won the kitty! It consisted of candy and she put it in a jar as special treats for the children during the year when they did something extra special. It didn’t matter to Hannah that she ended up with the candy in the end - she wanted it now!

Before dinner, they all gathered on the floor around the Menorah and Adam told the story of Hanukkah. Hannah sat in his lap.

“The story of Hanukkah is a story of a victorious battle and bravery. The Jews lived and worshipped God for many years until one day, a ruler took over who told the Jews they couldn’t practice their religion anymore and he desecrated their Temple so they couldn’t pray in it.”

“What does des-e-crat-ed mean Papa?”

“It means the temple was not treated with respect.”

“We have to respect everybody, don’t we Daddy?”

“Yes, Sweetpea, always show others respect.”

“Two groups of Jews joined together and fought back. After a long battle, they won and got their Temple back. But before they could pray, it had to be rededicated.

“According to tradition, there was only enough oil left to burn for one night. A Menorah light was supposed to burn every night all night in the Temple. A miracle happened and the oil lasted for eight days, long enough for more oil to be prepared. We celebrate Hanukkah to remember the miracle of the oil.”

Hannah and her brother played while the adults fixed dinner. Their household wasn’t Kosher but they fixed a few traditional foods in honor of the festival. The table was soon laden with challah, apple sauce, roasted chicken, latkes, vegetables, and on the sideboard, Sufganiyot stuffed with jam. 

Kris had never celebrated Hanukkah before he married Adam and he really enjoyed it. It wasn’t as commercial as Christmas tended to be, although Kris always tried to put more emphasis on the birth of Jesus than on the gift giving. They had thought at first that Hannah and Joshua might get confused celebrating both holidays but they wanted their children to be open minded and accepting of all people. The next eight days were set aside for their Jewish heritage and then the celebration of their Christian heritage would follow. 

With full tummies and the late hour, Hannah started to get sleepy. Mrs. Willowby was seeing to Joshie so Adam and Kris each took a little hand and helped Hannah to bed. First thing, she put her gelt away in her ballerina jewelry box, then got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, got in her nightie and crawled under the blankets, hugging her Madeline doll.

“Tomorrow is Hanukkah too, right Papa.”

“Yes it is Sweetpea.”

“Do I get more money tomorrow?”

Kris and Adam looked at each other, a little concerned. They hadn’t explained to her again this year about giving the money away, thinking she still remembered.

“Yes Hannah, you do but….”

“Good! Cause I want to do something real special with it. I want to help lots of people.”

The guys were prouder than peacocks.

“Think about it long and hard, okay Hannah. You still have seven days until you tell us what you want to do with it. Good night sweetheart.” Adam kissed and hugged her and so did Kris.

They couldn’t wait to see what she had in mind.

\--*--

There were three more days of Hanukkah left and Hannah was still trying to decide what to do with her gelt. Daddy and Papa said it was her decision who the money would be donated to and if she needed help, she just had to ask.

Being five years old, it was a hard job. Daddy and Papa taught her about helping others and she wanted to help but she didn’t know who to choose. The next day at preschool, something happened that gave her an idea.

Hannah and her little friends were sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the carpet, waiting for Miss Debbie to start their circle song. Hannah looked around and noticed Patrick wasn’t there. The other kids were talking and being silly but one look from Miss Debbie made them all stop since she was talking on the phone.

When Miss Debbie was finished talking, she sat on the carpet with them. She smiled but she looked sad.

“My friends, we are going to do something extra special today. Can anyone tell me what a hospital is?”

Hannah knew but hospital’s scared her. No one else put their hand up so Hannah slowly raised hers.

“Yes, Hannah. Do you know what a hospital is?”

“Uh-huh. It’s where sick people go.”

“That’s right.”

She chewed her bottom lip and added, “My Papa was in the hospital. He was really sick. Nanna cried.”

“That must have been scary.”

Hannah remembered when she and Joshie and Mrs. Willowby were visiting her Nanna and she heard her Papa was sick. She was really scared and when they were together again, she kept asking him if he was okay. 

“Our little friend Patrick is in the hospital. He fell down and hurt is leg. He’s going to be back with us in a few days but I thought it would be nice to make him a get well card. Should we do that?”

All her friends nodded and started talking at the same time about what they wanted it to look like. Hannah played with her shoe laces. She didn’t like hospitals. She didn’t want to make a card. 

Miss Debbie watched Hannah and scooted over to her.

“Don’t you want to make a card for Patrick?”

Hannah shook her head.

“It will make him feel better. Wouldn’t you like to do that?”

“I like making my Papa feel better. Sometimes his head hurts really bad so I lie down with him and hold his hand.”

“Does it make him feel better?”

“He says I’m the best medicine.”

Miss Debbie gave her a hug and smiled.

“Helping someone feel better is the best medicine. Now, let’s make Patrick feel better, okay?”

“Okay.”

She joined the other children but stayed quiet the rest of the day. Miss Debbie watched her and made sure to talk to Mrs. Willowby about it when she came to pick Hannah up. Miss Debbie remembered hearing about Hannah’s Papa on the news months ago. He had been found unconscious in their beach house and no one seemed to know what happened.   
It would be very difficult for a little girl to understand.

The day flew by and soon moms and dads and nannies came by to pick up their wee ones. Miss Debbie talked to Mrs. Willowby as Hannah tugged at her nanny’s skirt, insisting they go home now.

\--*--

As soon as Mrs. Willowby took her out of her car seat, Hannah ran into the house, yelling for her Papa. Kris came out of the kitchen and watched her run from room to room, looking for Adam. He caught her and knelt down. Her little face was red and wet from crying.

“Sweetpea, what’s wrong?” Kris asked softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Papa! I want Papa!” she cried, hugging her Daddy.

“He’s not home baby girl but he’ll be back soon. Shhh, it’s okay.”

Kris looked up at Mrs. Willowby, confused. She gestured with her head towards the kitchen. Kris read her mind.

Picking his daughter up, Kris followed Mrs. Willowby and in a few minutes, Kris had quieted her tears and had her munching on some apple slices. He crossed the room and their nanny followed.

“What’s gotten into her?”

She told Kris about what happened at preschool. Poor baby was terrified Adam was sick again. Of course he was fine but the problem was Adam wouldn’t be home until late that night, long after Hannah went to bed. Kris pulled out his cell and called his husband. Once Adam was filled in, Kris handed the phone to Hannah.

“So Sweetpea, Daddy tells me you’re looking for me.”

“Papa! Are you in the hospital again?”

“No baby girl, I’m at the music studio.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes Sweetpea, I’m fine. I promise. Will you be okay until I come home? I promise I’ll come right up to your room.”

She sniffled.

“Remember I love Hannah. Give the phone back to Daddy.”

“Love you too.”

Hannah gave the phone to Kris and returned to her apples.

“I thought she was over this. Are you sure she’s okay?”

“Yeah, Adam, I’m sure she will be.”

“God, she was my shadow for weeks after that. I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

“I don’t think it will. We’ll talk more when you get home.”

“Right. Bye baby.”

\--*--

Adam opened Hannah’s door slowly. It was nearly midnight but he didn’t have to worry about waking her. She was sitting up in bed, hugging Madeline.

“Sweetpea, you should be sleeping!”

Hannah dropped her doll and reached out to her Papa. Adam sat on her bed and she crawled into his lap, touching his face and worrying her lip.

“Oh baby girl, I told you I’m fine. Why are you still scared?”

“I don’t want you to go away. I don’t want Daddy to go away. Promise you won’t go to the hospital again.”

Adam hugged her. That was a promise he couldn’t keep. No one could keep that promise. Life happens and people get sick. He had to do something to change her mind.

“Hospital’s help people get better Sweetpea. They helped me and they helped your little brother, remember?”

Hannah remembered that Joshie was real little when he was born and Papa and Daddy spent a lot of time at the hospital with him. Joshie was okay now.

“You shouldn’t be afraid of hospitals Hannah.”

With her Papa’s arms around her, Hannah tried to be brave. Then, she got an idea.

“Papa, I know who I want to help.”

“With your gelt money?”

“I want to help people in the hospital.” She looked up at Adam, her hazel eyes wide and bottomless. “Can I help people in the hospital?”

“That’s a wonderful idea Hannah. Your Daddy and I will make it happen.”

\--*--

A couple of days after Hanukkah ended, Adam, Kris and Miss Allen-Lambert drove to the local children’s hospital that had helped Joshua when he was born premature. Kris had made an appointment with one of the Directors to discuss Hannah’s donation. Adam and Kris each matched the amount of money Hannah had been given and they should be able to help quite a few children have a Merry Christmas.

Adam and Kris wore suits and Hannah wore her best green dress, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and tied with a ribbon that matched. They headed to the administration offices; both fathers were concerned about Hannah seeing sick children and having questions they couldn’t answer.

The trio took the elevator up, Adam and Kris holding hands and Hannah holding tight to her ballerina music box that held her money. The Director was waiting for them and welcomed them into her office. Hannah explained that she wanted to help children in the hospital with her gelt and she put her box on the table. The Director opened it and found $160 in bills and a check for an additional $320 from the Allen-Lambert joint account.

“What would you like us to do with your generous gift Hannah?” the Director asked, a genuine smile on her face.

“I want you to buy presents for the sick kids.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. We can get a lot of toys with this. Would you and your family like to come to the children’s Christmas party and help give them out?”

Hannah looked at her Daddy and Papa, then back at the nice lady.

“It’s up to you Sweetpea. Do you want to go?” Kris said softly.

She didn’t like seeing people sick but she did like parties. She nodded and her curls bounced.

“Terrific! It’s on the 22nd, can you make it?”

“I’m sure we can,” Adam answered. “Thank you.”

“Oh, we should be thanking all of you. This will make a lot of children very happy.”

They all shook hands and left. Down in the lobby, Kris saw an old friend and stopped to chat. They had met at the Idol competition but Peter hadn’t made it through Hollywood Week. He asked if Kris had time for a coffee. Adam said he’d take Hannah home and see him later.

Peter watched Adam and Hannah walk away then turned to Kris, smiling wide.

“I can see what you’ve been up to – although I do read the papers!”

They both laughed and headed for the hospital’s coffee shop.

Kris talked about his family and the reason for their visit to the hospital. Peter had become a physical therapist and was working with injured children.

“Your daughter has a big heart. It’ll help make the party more enjoyable.” 

The way Peter said that sounded like there was a part of the story he was keeping hidden.

“How are things? I know the economy’s been rough lately.”

“Sure has. We’ve had to cut back on some services and turn some children away because the hospital just couldn’t afford to cover their expenses.”

“I didn’t realize it was that bad.”

“It’s not a disaster by any means, we just can’t help as many children as we wish we could.”

The conversation lightened up after that but Kris kept thinking about it. What if they had been having troubles a few months back when Joshua was in need of care and if Adam and Kris hadn’t stepped in, their son might have been turned away and sent somewhere else.

In the taxi, on the way home, Kris started formulating ideas of how they could help, how they could do more. A grand scheme entered his head but he needed to talk to Adam first and if they decided to go for it, they had to get the ball rolling fast. This wasn’t something they could start alone.

\--*--

“Do you think it’s workable?”

Kris and Adam were cuddling by the fire in their bedroom, coming down off a sensual high.

“Yeah,” Adam replied, sipping his wine, “but we’ll have to get at it first thing in the morning. We’ll make a contact list, split it in half, make some calls, send some emails.”

“We better contact our lawyer too. We’ll have to fill out paperwork to get this set up.”

“Do you have a name picked out?”

“I think I do.”

Kris told Adam his idea and his husband’s eyes teared up.

“Perfect, absolutely perfect.”

\--*--

The Christmas party was a lot of fun. Kris and Adam led the families in some holiday songs and helped serve punch and treats. Mrs. Willowby watched over Joshua in his little Santa Suit and Hannah helped hand out the presents in her little red and white dress. At first, Hannah was nervous about seeing other children sick but she soon learned they were just like her, just under the weather.

As the party winded down and the children went back to their hospital rooms, Adam asked the Director if she had a few minutes to talk. The three of them found some seats across the room and sat down.

Kris explained.

“After we met with you last week about this party, I ran into an old friend who works here and we started discussing how the hospital has had to make budget cuts. Earlier this year, your hospital helped our son when he was born premature and we couldn’t imagine how parents must feel when they can’t afford health care.”

Adam handed her an envelope and Kris continued.

“We would like to set up a trust fund to help families who are struggling. We called some friends and they made some donations to help us start it up. Adam and I would like to do a benefit concert each year to keep it going. Our lawyer has drawn up the paperwork and we just need the hospital board’s approval.”

The Director was speechless. She opened the envelope and read through the details. When she reached the starting balance, her hand flew to her mouth and she started to cry.

“My Lord, I can’t believe this!”

“The hospital will be responsible for choosing families but we do have one stipulation,” Adam explained.

It took the Director a moment or two to snap out of it. This was the best holiday gift the hospital had ever received.

“Of course, of course, anything!”

“We want to name the trust fund.”

“Yes, yes. Do you have a name in mind?”

Adam and Kris held hands. 

“We would like to name it after our children, maybe, Hannah & Joshua’s Wish Fund.”

The Director stood up, Kris and Adam did the same, and she gave them each a big hug.

“First thing tomorrow, I’ll call an emergency meeting of the hospital board and hopefully we can have this in place by the end of January.”

More thank you’s followed and then they parted ways. Adam scooped up Hannah, Kris took over carrying Joshie and with Mrs. Willowby, they headed home.

\--*--

That night, Adam and Kris tucked Hannah into bed and she wanted a bedtime story. Kris looked over her bookshelf but Adam knew the perfect story.

“Once upon a time, there was a little princess who loved everyone so much, she liked to make their wishes come true. Since was a little, and it’s hard to do big things when you’re little, she asked the two handsome kings to help her.”

Kris started coughing, covering his laugh.

Adam gave him an annoyed look then continued the story of how the princess helped her people and taught others that it’s better to give than receive.

They kissed her goodnight and headed to bed themselves. Once in their room, Kris bowed down before his husband and lowered his head.

“My liege, may this humble squire undo the laces on thy britches so he may thoroughly show thee how much he doth admire and love thee?”

Adam laughed his ass off, with Kris giving in too.

“You are such a goof!”

“I only want to give,” Kris innocently commented, placing his hands on Adam’s zipper.

Adam dramatically pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, head going back, and let out a long sigh.

“Then I shall gratefully receive. Onward and upward.”


End file.
